


mirror crack'd

by the_milliners_rook



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, metaphorical kleptomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milliners_rook/pseuds/the_milliners_rook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He collects the forgotten remnants that she leaves behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror crack'd

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Lady Of Shalott by Lord Alfred Tennyson.

A broken heart is a better trinket to keep than a heart pure and whole. The splintered edges are sharp enough to hurt and brittle enough to break. Tangible almost like metal sliding back and forth between his fingers as he sees fit, it’s a broken heart that suits her best, and one she keeps within tall walls. Protectively, she shields it from the world, but every once in a while, another fracture occurs, and another piece of her layered spark falls without her knowing.

Anger is kept in one shard, hate another, and disdain serves as the cobweb glue that will one day fade away beneath his fingertips, time serving as no healer. They burn brightest in his hands, and that flicker serves a catalyst to crave more.

Starscream hoards the fragments not to take them out and view them as trophies, but as battle scars. Secrets not worth telling.

They serve as a reminder, of all the things that could have been and never were. They are not as different as she would like to believe.

Starscream breaks Arcee’s heart so that he may keep it.


End file.
